The present invention relates to new and useful improvements in an amphibious bicycle, and more particularly to one which can be adjusted quickly into the form of a bicycle for riding on land which can be folded quickly into a relatively small portable unit, a hydro-bicycle for riding on smooth surfaced water, and an exercise bicycle for riding in a fixed position.
Conventional amphibious bicycles cannot be folded into a small portable unit due to their complicated structure. In addition, because of the manner in which the frame members are joined, they cannot be folded or unfolded quickly or efficiently by one individual. Furthermore, the chief problem of a conventional foldable amphibious bicycle with a large-size frame and float structure is that it cannot be separated and folded for storage and transport.